


Belonging

by Weltschmerzer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Yami Bakura, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Ryou Bakura, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltschmerzer/pseuds/Weltschmerzer
Summary: Bakura was the Alpha between them, wasn’t he? If so desired, he could force his brother to stay, and Ryou would have no choice but to do it.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and be aware of what you are getting into. Additionally, in this version of Omegaverse, Omegas are intersex. Certain terminology will be used to describe Ryou's genitalia as a result of that. If that is triggering or disturbing, I would also suggest you do not read. 
> 
> This was written to fill the incest prompt for Day 4 of Kinktober! I also added in breeding and noncon/dubcon to fill another day's prompt that I unfortunately won't be writing.

Bakura leaned on the doorframe, his hands shoved into his back pockets, and gazed at where his older brother was currently bundled under his thick comforter.

Ryou was out cold—it made sense, given how much he’d gotten done today. Packing up all the stuff he needed for college into a few suitcases small enough to fit into the trunk of their shitty old van was no easy feat, especially when his heat was coming up so soon. When he’d stumbled off to bed after making dinner, Bakura could practically smell the exhaustion dripping from his body.

He was supposed to be leaving Bakura behind tomorrow. Bakura had watched as his brother set the alarm on his phone, mouth curled into a grimace when Ryou wasn’t looking. He knew when the irritating ring would sound the next morning, had already prepared himself to get up and send Ryou off.

Now, though, as Bakura observed the Omega’s chest rise with shallow breaths, his thin body illuminated by the hallway light, he was reconsidering. After all, Bakura was the Alpha between them, wasn’t he?

With both of their parents long gone, Bakura was the one who was supposed to take charge of their makeshift family, even though Ryou was technically the elder by two years. It was his responsibility to make these kinds of decisions.

If he so desired, he could force his brother to stay, and Ryou would have no choice but to do it.

Swallowing, he pushed himself out from the door and into the room, his toes digging into his brother’s soft carpet and pulse jerking with each hesitant step. He finally stopped at the edge of Ryou’s bed and looked down at him.

Ryou was sprawled out and tangled in his sheets, breathing steadily. The slender knob of his ankle peeked out from beneath his blanket. The sight of it was strangely erotic; Bakura reached over and pulled the comforter away instinctively, exposing the long, pale expanse of Ryou’s leg. His brother stirred and let out a soft sigh in his sleep, as if the movement had disturbed him, but didn’t wake.

Bakura’s throat tightened with guilt. But it was okay, he reasoned, because this was Ryou. If it was anyone else, it would be wrong. But it was okay if it was Ryou—his family, his brother. His Omega.

And his Omega was so beautiful like this, so serene. Bakura could see where the differences in their biology made manifest. His brother’s face was round, his lashes long, his mouth soft and pink. His body was probably soft, too—pliant under his hands, made to be squeezed and licked and bitten.

Bakura tugged the rest of the blanket away, letting it fall off the other side of the bed and onto the floor. Sitting on the mattress beside where Ryou was sleeping, Bakura leaned over his prone form, raising one hand to stroke the curve of his cheekbone.

Ryou twitched again under his ministrations, and then one of his eyes peeled open, still clouded with sleep. “Bakura?” he mumbled, once he’d regained enough consciousness to register who was there. “Whas’ goin’ on?”

Bakura nearly smiled. Even after having just woken up, Ryou was already worrying about him—maternal instincts were embedded in his DNA.

Yes; Bakura was making the right decision. He was sure now.

“Nothing,” he replied, letting his thumb drift down to nudge Ryou’s plump lower lip. “Just wanted to talk about stuff.”

Blinking, Ryou sat up a little, resting his weight on his elbows. Unconsciously, he pulled away a little from Bakura’s grip. “Talk about _stuff_ at three in the morning?” he quipped, yawning. He was smiling a bit, but he was still uncertain—his scent, as always, betrayed him. “Is _stuff_ really so urgent that it couldn’t wait a few hours?”

Bakura really did crack a grin this time, his sharp teeth bared. “I would say so,” he said. He grasped one of Ryou’s thin wrists in his own larger hand, holding it gently. It was so delicate he thought it might break if he squeezed hard enough. “We only have until seven, right?”

Ryou’s smile faltered. “You’re still upset about me leaving,” he said.

Brushing over Ryou’s pulse point, Bakura said, “I’m not upset.”

Ryou swallowed. “I don’t blame you, but—”

“No,” Bakura interrupted, his mouth twisting. “I have no reason to be upset, because you’re _not_ leaving.”

Before Ryou had the opportunity to react, Bakura was on him, pushing his wrists down into his pillows and covering his brother’s body with his own. His knees and strong grip kept the Omega pinned down to the bed; Ryou thrashed beneath him to no avail, his thick, heady scent spiking with panic.

He smelled so _good_. It was obvious he was a fertile Omega—Ryou’s heat was so close, Bakura could practically taste it. He gazed down at his brother’s soft, supple body with reverence; he wanted him so much it ached. His hardened cock pressed against Ryou’s belly, and he hissed softly at the feel of it.

“Bakura,” Ryou breathed out, his eyes growing terribly wide. “Stop it.”

Bakura ignored him, and got to work pulling off his brother’s shirt, tugging it up quick and rough over his head. Though Ryou continued to resist, his efforts were fruitless; Bakura had double the strength, and was determined to see this to its end. The Omega didn’t stand a chance.

When he was done, Bakura sat back on his haunches, drinking in the sight before him. Ryou was half-naked, his head tossed to the side, red face hidden in his forearm. He was trembling—his skin was alight with gooseflesh, his swollen pink nipples hard. More to the point, he was oozing pheromones, practically dripping with lust. He _wanted_ this, Bakura realised—his body was calling out for an Alpha to manhandle him into submission, to make a perfect breeding bitch out of him.

“Ryou,” he whispered, reaching down to flick one of his brother’s perky nubs. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I can smell how wet you are, you know.”

Ryou’s thighs squeezed together between Bakura’s legs, as if he was trying to suppress his arousal. “Stop,” he repeated weakly. “I’m not.”

Bakura rolled his eyes. “Liar,” he said, hands drifting down to the waistband of his brother’s boxers. “At least your body’s honest.” Despite how he writhed, Bakura managed to force Ryou's underwear past his ankles. Then, he spread those long legs as wide as he could get them.

“Don’t look,” Ryou moaned, his face screwed up in humiliation. His knees struggled against Bakura’s hold, knocking together to clamp his thighs shut. “I said—I said don’t look!”

Bakura licked his lips, and looked anyway. Ryou’s pussy was drooling slick, his slim thighs coated in it, wetting the sheets below him. His little cock was hard and swollen-looking; it twitched under Bakura’s intent eyes, its head dripping precum. Without another word, he reached down and rubbed a single finger through those wet folds, grinning when his brother convulsed. “Nice,” he said, raising it to his lips so he could lick the wetness from the digit. “And sweet, too.”

Ryou let out a dry sob when Bakura slipped a finger inside and started preparing him in earnest, scissoring in and out of his sopping hole, stretching him from the inside. But the sobs were halfhearted; before long, they morphed into huffed out sighs of pleasure, and Ryou’s hips were twitching up inadvertently to meet his younger brother’s brisk thrusts. The Omega hardly seemed to realise what he was doing.

Bakura grinned. He’d been right—Ryou’s heat was just too close for him to resist properly. His desperation for a knot was already breaking him.

“Bakura,” Ryou managed finally, his face flushed and sweaty. His inner thighs trembled. “Alpha, please. . . _ah. . ._ stop. . .”

The words were beyond unconvincing, especially when Ryou was still rocking up to meet Bakura’s fingers, pressing them deeper into his dripping cunt. Bakura’s thumb dipped down to stroke the length of Ryou’s engorged dick. It was only about half his finger's size, and—swollen and dripping as it was—looked so sensitive it seemed on the verge of bursting. When he touched the little bundle of nerves, Ryou let out a choked gasp.

“You want me to stop now?” Bakura asked, brows raised. “Are you sure?”

Ryou said nothing and glared up at him, his chest heaving with deep breaths. His slick, thick and viscous, wet Bakura’s fingers up to his knuckles.

Pressing Ryou down onto the mattress, Bakura withdrew slightly and then shoved his fingers back inside, relishing in his brother’s high yelp when he brushed a good spot deep inside him. His clothed cock was pressed against Ryou’s leg; the friction spurred him on, and he buried his face in the sweet crook of the Omega’s neck, tongue flicking out to indulge in his scent.

“Bakura,” Ryou whined, his hips bucking under his younger brother's ministrations. He wasn’t trying to fight it anymore—his arms hung limply at his sides, his legs nicely spread, hooked around his Alpha’s solid waist.

Bakura laved at his pale throat, sucking a bruise into the skin at its base as his fingers fucked into his brother’s sloppy pussy. “That’s it,” he muttered, his breath short and hot against Ryou’s clavicle. “You don’t need to go to college, Ryou. All you need is a nice Alpha to take care of you.”

Ryou shook his head in faint protest, but his hand was slipping down Bakura’s chest to where his cock was still stuffed away painfully in his jeans. Biting his lip, the Omega gave it a tentative stroke. His eyes, which were normally so bright, were half-lidded and hazy with lust.

He was gone, Bakura knew. His Omega, virginal and desperate as it was, had taken control.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bakura hissed, his own eyes squeezing shut, rocking into the gentle contact.

Ryou let out a wet laugh, and breathed out in awe, “Alpha, you’re so _big._ ”

He knew this was just Ryou’s heat talking, but the Omega’s cloying voice made Bakura’s cock even harder, his jeans so tight he felt as if he might explode. Spurred back into action, he batted Ryou’s hand away so he could tug down his zipper, shoving his boxers past his thighs so his red, swollen cock sprung out. It was hot and heavy between his thighs, and—the way it was positioned, mere centimeters from the opening of Ryou’s sticky pussy—so close to being inside Bakura was sure he could pop a knot then and there.

His older brother bit his lip, his legs stretching even wider in an obvious invitation. “Put it in,” he said, his long fingers spreading his cunt open, dripping with his slippery slick. “Bakura, come on—put it in, please, _please_.”

Bakura swallowed. It wasn’t Ryou—it _wasn’t_ , he knew that—but hearing those words from his older brother’s small mouth made him dizzy with lust. He looked so beautiful like this, presenting himself like a whore: the perfect Omega, ready to be bred and claimed and fucked open until he cried.

But Ryou would hate him for this, he knew, even as he gripped his cock in his hand, lining it up with his older brother’s entrance. He’d probably resent Bakura for the rest of their lives.

“Alpha, _please_ ,” the Omega begged, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. “I need you.”

Bakura closed his eyes. Then, he pushed himself inside, pressing on until he was buried balls deep in his older brother’s warm, wet cunt. And holy _fuck—_ that tight, wet heat—his head was already woozy and his fingers were going numb and _—_

“Shit,” Bakura spat, shaking, and fisted his hands in the bedsheets to stop himself from coming on the spot.

His older brother’s head was thrown back in ecstasy, his mouth open in a perfect 'o' even as his nails dug into Bakura’s clothed back. His walls were so _tight_ , trying to milk him for all he was worth; his little cocklet was trembling, so dark and swelled up it was almost purple.

Without a moment’s pause, Bakura withdrew slightly and slammed back inside, rocking the Omega’s lithe body with the power of his thrusts. There was no time for gentleness—that could come tomorrow morning, or anytime Bakura wanted it. At the moment, his body was screaming at him now to fuck harder and faster, to dump his load in his new Omega and breed him full of his seed.

“Oh, _Bakura_ ,” Ryou sighed, his arms wrapped around his younger brother’s shoulders as he allowed himself to be pounded into the sheets. His legs were resting loosely on Bakura's lower back, his ankles driving that Alpha cock deeper inside him. “ _Bakura_ , Bakura, Bakura!”

“Call me Alpha,” Bakura mumbled, the words coming out like a stutter as he breathed them into the Omega’s— _his_ Omega’s neck.

He’d only just started, but already each time he pushed back into Ryou’s cunt felt like he was on the verge of a precipice, so close he could hardly stand it. It didn’t help that Ryou kept clenching around him, his pussy’s grip unbelievably tight around his cock. It was obvious—the Omega _wanted_ to be bred, for Bakura to fill him with his release until he was dripping with it.

“‘m so close,” Bakura warned, his voice shaking with the force of his overwhelming desire as his hands squeezed at the curve of Ryou’s waist. “‘m going to come inside. . . fill you all up with my baby. . . make you all fat n’ pretty. You want that, don't you?”

Ryou’s head lolled back. “ _Yes_ ,” he groaned, his legs locking tight around his younger brother’s waist, keeping him in place. “C’mon, breed me, claim me, Alpha. . .”

“You’ll stay with me forever,” Bakura breathed into Ryou’s skin, fucking into him quicker, the sound of his hips snapping against his older brother’s ass filling the room. “You’re going to stay home and look after me and all our babies, like a nice little wife.”

“ _Yes_ , yes,” Ryou whined, his pussy clenching around Bakura’s cock. “Whatever you want, Alpha, _please,_ claim me!”

“You’re not going to leave me,” Bakura began, the sharp tips of his teeth grazing the junction of Ryou's throat and shoulder, almost ready to claim his Omega as his own. “Right?”

“ _Never_ ,” Ryou promised, his liquid doe eyes dark, pussy squeezing him like a vice. “I’ll never leave you, Alpha, _c'mon_.”

Finally satisfied, Bakura bit down on his older brother’s bared neck, and with one stuttering thrust came deep inside his sopping cunt. It felt so unbelievably good, like coming home to a soft bed after years of sleeping on the ground. They were always meant to be this way, to be united like this. And now, at last, Ryou belonged to him.

“ _Alpha. . .!_ ” Ryou cried, his cocklet thrumming as he came all over himself, his own clear release spurting onto his chest.

Ryou’s pussy milked him for all he was worth as Bakura's knot swelled, trapping him inside as proof of their bond. There was a moment of sheer pleasure, both of them reveling in being intertwined, the air so thick with pleasure and heat it was stifling. And then once it had passed, Bakura was still coming inside his older brother, his knot taut and swollen. With a satisfied, relieved groan he let his hand rest on his Omega’s stomach. It was still soft and flat, but when his seed took that would change.

It would be obvious whose Ryou was.

“You’ll see, Ryou,” he finally said, letting his sweaty forehead lay against his mate’s. “You’ll be much happier this way.”

His Omega was squirming beneath him, his tummy now bulging slightly with the volume of his brother’s cum as he rocked into his knot, still hungry for more. But when Bakura looked closely—and he always looked at Ryou closely—he could swear that, tears dripping from the corners of his lust-glazed eyes, Ryou was crying.


End file.
